Shaman
Shaman Playtest Material This character class is presented for playtesting and to spark your imagination. These game mechanics are in draft form, usable in your campaign but not refined by full game development. This class is not officially part of the game. For these reasons, it is not legal in D&D Adventurers League events. Creating a Shaman When creating a shaman character, think about your character’s background and drive for adventure. Does the character have a rival? Was your character taught the art by another Shaman, or did they discover its secrets locked away somewhere? Talk to your DM about the role played by shamans in the campaign, and what sort of organizations and NPCs you might have ties to. Quick Build You can make shaman quickly by following these suggestions. First, put your highest ability score in Intelligence, followed by Constitution or Dexterity. Second, choose the hermit background. Class Features As a shaman, you gain the following class features. Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d8 per shaman level Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + your Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + your Constitution modifier per shaman level after 1st Proficiencies Armor: Light armor, medium armor, shields Weapons: Simple weapons, battleaxe, longsword, scimitars, whip Saving Throws: Wisdom, Intelligence Skills: Choose two from Arcana, History, Investigation, Medicine, Nature, Perception, Insight Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: • any two simple weapons • a light crossbow and 20 bolts • (a) studded leather armor or (b) scale mail • calligrapher’s supplies and a scholar’s pack • a shamanic focus If you forgo this starting equipment, as well as the items offered by your background, you start with 5d4 × 10 gp to buy your equipment. The Shaman ' ' Spellcasting Cantrips At 1st level, you know three Cantrips of your choice from the shaman spell list. You learn additional shaman Cantrips of your choice at higher levels, as shown in the Cantrips Known column of the Shaman table. Preparing and Casting Spells The Shaman table shows how many Spell Slots you have to cast your Spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these Shaman Spells, you must expend a slot of the spell's level or higher. You regain all expended Spell Slots when you finish a Long Rest. You prepare the list of Shaman Spells that are available for you to cast, choosing from the shaman spell list. When you do so, choose a number of Shaman Spells equal to your Intelligence modifier + your shaman level (minimum of one spell). The Spells must be of a level for which you have Spell Slots. For example, if you are a 3rd-level shaman, you have four 1st-level and two 2nd-level Spell Slots. With an Intelligence of 16, your list of prepared Spells can include six Spells of 1st or 2nd level, in any combination. If you prepare the 1st-level spell Cure Wounds, you can cast it using a 1st-level are 2nd-level slot. Casting the spell doesn't remove it from your list of prepared Spells. You can also change your list of prepared Spells when you finish a Long Rest. Preparing a new list of Shaman Spells requires time spent in prayer and meditation: at least 1 minute per Spell Level for each spell on your list. Spellcasting Ability Intelligence is your Spellcasting Ability for your Shaman Spells, since your magic draws upon your understanding of the Weave and the world around you. In addition, you use your Intelligence modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a shaman spell you cast and when Making an Attack roll with one. Spell save DC = 8 + your Proficiency Bonus + your Intelligence modifier Spell Attack modifier = your Proficiency Bonus + your Intelligence modifier Ritual Casting You can cast a shaman spell as a ritual if that spell has the ritual tag and you have the spell prepared. Spellcasting Focus You can use a shaman focus as a Spellcasting focus for your Shaman Spells. ' ' Lore Master Starting at 1st level, you become a compendium of knowledge on a vast array of topics. You may use your Intelligence score instead of your Wisdom score for any ability check you make that uses the Animal Handling, Insight, Medicine, Perception, Survival. In addition, your perceptive abilities are so well-honed that your initiative in combat can be driven by mental agility, rather than physical agility. When you roll initiative, it is either an Intelligence check or a Dexterity check for you (your choice). Spell Secrets At 2nd level, you are able to alter the elemental energies of the spells you cast. When you cast a spell with a spell slot and the spell deals acid, cold, fire, force, lightning, necrotic, radiant, or thunder damage, you can substitute that damage type with one other type from that list (you can change only one damage type per casting of a spell). You replace one energy type for another by altering the spell’s formula as you cast it. When you cast a spell with a spell slot and the spell requires a saving throw, you can change the saving throw from one ability score to another of your choice. Once you change a saving throw in this way, you can’t do so again until you finish a short or long rest. ' ' Shamanistic Journey At 2rd level, you choose the journey you choose to take as a shaman: Journey of the Loreseeker, Journey of the Hospitaller, or Journey of the Spirit Centurion, each of which is detailed at the end of the class’s description. Your choice grants you features at 2nd level and again at 6th, 10th, and 14th level. ' ' Spirit Walk At 6th level, you can cast commune without expending a spell slot. Once you use this ability you can not use it again until you complete a long rest. ' ' Ritual Mastery Starting at 6th level, your knowledge of rituals is so extensive, you may choose to learn one ritual of your choice for a spell level you have at least one slot for. You may choose this spell from any spell list. When you cast this ritual, it only takes you half time. You learn an additional rituals you can cast in this way at 7th, 11th, and 15th level. When you gain an additional ritual in this way, you may replace the one you already knew. ' ' Vigilant Caster Starting at 10th level, you are always prepared for danger, and have a spell at the ready. When you complete a long rest, you may select one spell of a level which you have slots for from the Shaman spell list to have Readied. This spell is Readied until you complete another long rest, and while it is prepared, you can cast it as a reaction to taking damage. ' ' Journey of the Loreseeker Loreseeker Magic Starting at 3rd level, you always have certain spells prepared after you reach particular levels in this class, as shown in the Loreseeker Spells table. These spells count as shaman spells for you, but they don’t count against the number of shaman spells you prepare. ' ' Mind Delver Starting at 2nd level, you gain the ability to touch the minds of other creatures. You can communicate telepathically with any creature you can see within 30 feet of you. You don't need to share a language with the creature for it to understand your telepathic utterances, but the creature must be able to understand at least one language. In addition, you can use your magic to forcibly probe a creature mind. You may cast the Detect Thoughts spell without expending a spell slot. You can use this ability a number of times equal to your Intelligence modifier before completing a long rest. Extra Ritual Mastery At level 6, your search for lore has taken your learning beyond an ordinary Shamans. You may learn an additional ritual as if through your Ritual Mastery feature. Awakened Eye Starting at 10th level, you can use your action to increase your powers of perception. When you do so, choose one of the following benefits, which lasts until you are incapacitated or you take a short or long rest. You can't use the feature again until you finish a rest. * Darkvision. You gain darkvision out to a range of 60 feet. * Ethereal Sight. You can see into the Ethereal Plane within 60 feet of you. * Greater Comprehension. You can read any language. * See Invisibility. You can see invisible creatures and objects within 10 feet of you that are within line of sight. * Aura Sight. You are able to see the aura of creatures within 10 feet of you. ' ' Lore Speaker At 14th level, your knowledge of magic allows you to duplicate almost any spell. As a bonus action, you can understand the ability to cast one spell of your choice from any class’s spell list. The spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots, you mustn’t have it prepared, and you follow the normal rules for casting it, including expanding a spell slot. If the spell isn’t a shaman spell, it counts as a shaman spell when you cast it. The ability to cast the spell vanishes from your mind when you cast it or when the current turn ends. You can’t use this feature again until you finish a long rest. ' ' Journey of the War Shaman War Shaman Spells Starting at 3rd level, you always have certain spells prepared after you reach particular levels in this class, as shown in the War Shaman Spells table. These spells count as shaman spells for you, but they don’t count against the number of shaman spells you prepare. Battle Ready When you reach 3rd level, your combat training and your knowledge of magic and have paid off in two ways: • You gain proficiency with martial weapons. • When you attack with a weapon, you can use your Intelligence modifier instead of Strength or Dexterity, for the attack and damage rolls. ' ' Elemental Enhancement At 3rd level, you learn a ritual that enhance your melee weapons with elemental power. As a bonus action, you imbue a single weapon with the power of acid, cold, fire, force, lightning, necrotic, radiant, or thunder until your next short or long rest. While active, attacks from this weapon deals an additional 1d4 damage of the chosen type. This damage is considered magical for the purposes of overcoming resistances. The enchantment ends immediately if the weapon leaves your hand. An enchantment on a weapon thrown fades directly after the attack is complete. You may enchant a number of weapons this way a number of times equal to your Intelligence modifier before completing a long rest. Your Enhanced Weapon damage increases to 2d4 at 6th level, 3d4 at 10th, and 4d4 at 14th level. ' ' Durable Magic Beginning at 6th level, the magic you channel helps ward off harm. While you maintain concentration on a spell, you have a +2 bonus to AC and all saving throws ' ' Elemental Defense Beginning at 10th level, you can direct your magic to absorb elemental damage. When you take damage that is acid, cold, fire, force, lightning, necrotic, radiant, or thunder, you can use your reaction to expend one spell slot and reduce that damage to you by an amount equal to five times the spell slot's level. ' ' Elemental Mastery Starting at 14th level, if you cast a spell that does acid, cold, fire, force, lightning, necrotic, radiant, or thunder damage, this damage ignores resistances. In addition, when you cast a spell of one of these types and have an Enhanced Weapon in hand, you can make a bonus action attack with it. ' ' Journey of the Hospitaller Bonus Proficiencies You are proficient in the Medicine skill, if you weren’t already. In addition, you learn the Spare the Dying cantrip, which doesn't count against the number of shaman cantrips you know. For you, it has a range of 30 feet, and you can cast it as a bonus action. ' ' Student of Healing You are a font of energy that offers respite from injuries. You have a pool of healing energy represented by a number of d6s equal to your shaman level. As a bonus action, you can choose an ally you can see within 120 feet of you and spend a number of those dice equal to half your shaman level or less. Roll the spent dice and add them together. The target regains a number of hit points equal to the total. The target also gains 1 temporary hit point per die spent. You regain the expended dice when you finish a long rest. ' ' Hospitaller’s Ward Starting at 6th level, when you cast a spell of 1st level or higher that restores a creatures hit points, you can simultaneously use a strand of the spell's magic to create a magical ward on yourself that lasts until you finish a long rest. The ward has hit points equal to twice your shaman level + your Intelligence modifier. Whenever you take damage, the ward takes the damage instead. If this damage reduces the ward to 0 hit points, you take any remaining damage. While the ward has 0 hit points, it can't absorb damage, but its magic remains. Whenever you cast an abjuration spell of 1st level or higher, the ward regains a number of hit points equal to twice the level of the spell. Once you create the ward, you can't create it again until you finish a long rest. ' ' Many Handed Healer Starting at 10th level, when you cast a spell of 1st level or higher that restores hit points and targets only one creature, you can have it target a second creature. ' ' Superior Healing Arts When you would normally roll one or more dice to restore Hit Points with a spell, roll a d20. If the roll is equal to or less than your shaman level, you instead use the highest number possible for each die. For example, instead of restoring 2d6 Hit Points to a creature, you restore 12. ' ' Shaman Spell List Cantrips Acid Splash Booming Blade Control Flames Frostbite Guidance Gust Lightning Lure Magic Stone Message Mold Earth Resistance Shape Water Spare the Dying Thunderclap 1st level Absorb Elements Alarm Bless Chromatic Orb Create or Destroy Water Cure Wounds Detect Evil and Good Detect Poison and Disease Dissonant Whispers Earth Tremor False Life Find Familiar Healing Word Ice Knife Identify Protection from Evil and Good Searing Smite Thunderous Smite Thunderwave Unseen Servant Witch Bolt 2nd level Acumen’s Scorcher Augury Continual Flame Dust Devil Earthbind Enhance Ability Find Steed Find Traps Flaming Sphere Gentle Repose Lesser Restoration Locate Animals or Plants Locate Object Morden’s Acid Arrow Morden’s Earthen Grasp Scorching Ray See Invisibility Skywrite Sahrothun’s Snowball Swarm Spike Growth Warding Wind 3rd level Bestow Curse Call Lightning Clairvoyance Elemental Weapon Erupting Earth Haste Lightning Bolt Morden’s Minute Meteors Magic Circle Meld into Stone Protection from Energy Remove Curse Revivify Sleet Storm Speak with Dead Spirit Guardians Tidal Wave Wall of Sand Wall of Water Water Breathing Water Walk Wind Wall 4th level Conjure Minor Elementals Conjure Woodland Beings Control Water Death Ward Elemental Bane Fire Shield Ice Storm Locate Creature Stone Shape Stoneskin Storm Sphere Vitriolic Sphere Wall of Fire Watery Sphere 5th level Awaken Commune Conjure Elemental Contact Other Plane Control Winds Dispel Evil and Good Greater Restoration Hallow Immolation Maelstrom Planar Binding Raise Dead Scrying Transmute Rock Wall of Stone 6th level Bones of the Earth Chain Lightning Find the Path Investiture of Flame Investiture of Ice Investiture of Stone Investiture of Wind Move Earth Ophela’s Freezing Sphere Primordial Ward Wall of Ice Wind Walk 7th level Etherealness Fire Storm Plane Shift Regenerate Resurrection Whirlwind 8th level Control Weather Earthquake Incendiary Cloud Tsunami 9th level Astral Projection Foresight Meteor Swarm Storm of Vengeance